Sonic The Cat: College Years
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The fourth story of my Sonic The Cat series. Jake, Lilly and their friends are out of high school and on their way to college. But soon they'll be forced to experience the pros and cons of college life. Can they make it through without trouble? Rated M for mature content. No kids allowed. Read and Review.


**Sonic The Cat: College Years**

**Summary****: Set about three years after the events of Sonic the Cat: Sibling Love, Jake, Lilly and their friends are now in their first year at Emerald Coast University. As they go through the pressures of college, they must also deal with various other things. To further complicate matters, Jake is romantically pursued by a flirtatious and persistent girl named Maddie, while Lilly is also targeted by another guy. Mike and Dana begin to have problems with their relationship regarding a person from Mike's past, and Jessie tries to move on after breaking up with her boyfriend Donovan. Can they make it through college life? Also, some old enemies from the past make a reappearance. What else could possibly go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Sonic the Hedgehog belong only to Sega.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lilly, hurry up already. You don't wanna miss out on our trip to college, do you?" asked Jake whom was waiting downstairs for his sister. He was currently wearing a maroon short sleeved shirt and a pair of green pants, along with a pair of red sneakers with a white stripe, just like Sonic's.

"I'm almost done, I'll be down in a second." called Lilly from upstairs.

"That's like the eighth time you've said that."

"I said I'll be down in a second, god!" she snapped.

Jake just sighed and did a face palm, indicating that he was becoming impatient with having to wait so long. He was very excited about going to college ever since he graduated from high school. He had been talking about it for days with Lilly, his parents and his friends. And he could not afford to be late.

"_This sucks, I'm 20 years old and yet my own sister is taking forever to get ready. I do love her and all, but she's really testing my patience._" thought Jake.

"Okay, I'm on my way down now." announced Lilly.

"Finally."

Jake watched patiently as Lilly came walking down the stairs. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a low cut yellow shirt, brown jean shorts and laced up blue shoes.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked while posing.

"You look pretty. That yellow shirt really suits you." he replied.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome in your outfit."

"There they are, my two kids all grown up and heading off to college." said their father Sonic who came walking out of the kitchen, followed shortly by their mother Blaze, whom was three months pregnant with her third child.

"Yep. As of today, we are now officially gonna be on our own." Jake stated.

"I'm gonna miss you both so much. It just makes me so sad to see you go." said Blaze as she hugged her son and daughter.

"We know mom, we're gonna miss you too." said Lilly.

"But we are looking forward to seeing the birth of our new baby sister someday." said Jake.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you do when the time comes." Sonic told them.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"I am just so psyched about college. I can already see it now, a large campus, tons of students, not to mention guys, hot and sexy guys." said a giggling Jessie whom was sitting on the couch in the living room with her brother Mike.

"Yeah. That sounds a whole lot better than the last seven times you said it." said a sarcastic Mike.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it. I'm so excited that I can't stand it."

"I'm surprised at how you've gotten over your break up with Donovan so quickly."

"Please don't bring that up again. I've told you that me and Donovan just decided our relationship wasn't working out anymore, so we agreed to start dating other people."

"And still you haven't found another boyfriend yet."

"Coming from you, that almost sounds like a joke. And speaking of relationships, I've noticed that you and Dana have been getting pretty serious lately."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, does that mean what I-"

"Don't go there Jess. Dana and I are still taking our time, we aren't ready yet. And besides, I don't see any reason to talk about my relationship."

Suddenly, Knuckles and Lien-Da came downstairs and into the living room.

"Your friends still aren't here yet?" asked Knuckles.

"Nope, not yet dad. But they should be here soon. After all, I don't wanna miss my first day at college. I can see it now, college boys, parties, dormrooms, and all out fun." said Jessie.

"Do you really have to go off to college?" asked Lien-Da.

"For the twelfth time mom, yes we have to go. If we're gonna move on with our lives, college is our first step to being independent." said Mike. Both he and Jessie knew just how much their mother loved them ever since they were first born. The very thought of them being away from home for so long made Lien-Da feel worried for them.

"They're right Lien-Da. You can't keep them from growing up, you know." said Knuckles

"Of course I know, I just can't really handle the fact of them being so far away from home."

"It's okay mom, Mike and I will be sure to stay in touch with you and dad while we're gone. We love you, and we always will love you." said Jessie with compassion.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a car honking from outside. Jessie peeked out window to see their friends Jake and Lilly waiting for them in Jake's new SUV, with Mike's girlfriend Dana sitting in the back.

"Our friends are here. We gotta go now."

"Well, have a good time. And remember, stay out of trouble." said Knuckles as he hugged his daughter while Lien-Da gave Mike a hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Jess."

"Uh mom, you can let go now." said Mike who was still being hugged by his mother.

"But I just wanna hug you a little longer before you leave." Lien-Da replied.

"Mom, I won't be able to leave unless you let me go."

"Let him go Lien-Da. He's not a little baby anymore." Knuckles told her.

Despite hesitating, she did as she was told and slowly released her son. Afterwards, Mike and Jessie grabbed their bags and headed out the door, closing it on their way out. After putting their things in the trunk, Mike got in the back on the left while Jessie got in on the right. Once they were all set, they headed off on their way.

"It's about time you guys showed up, our mom almost tried to talk us out of leaving." said Mike.

"Sorry we're late. Lilly took too long to get ready." Jake said.

"I did not, you were just too impatient to wait for me." said Lilly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"That's nothing, you should see how long it takes for Jessie here to get dressed." remarked Mike.

"Liar!" said Jessie.

"Hey hey, this is not the time to argue. Besides, we should be focusing more on our futures in college." said Dana.

"Dana's right. I am so glad to be out of high school. All the peer pressure was too much for me to handle." said Jake.

"You're telling me. I'll never forget what happened, especially because of a certain fox and raccoon who made our lives a living hell." added Mike.

"Yeah, Cindy and Darlene. They were nothing but trouble."

"More than that, they were sick minded and perverted."

"Let's just be satisfied that they're locked up in prison and will remain there for the rest of their lives, never to be released." said Jessie.

"You got that right."

They all shared a laugh between one another as they continued on to their destination.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

For what was known, both Cindy and Darlene were spending their years in prison for kidnapping and attempted rape. It all stemmed from their obsessive, unrequited affections for Jake and Mike, respectively. They were currently sharing a prison cell which had a bunk bed. Cindy was lying on the top bunk while Darlene was down on the bottom one.

"Hmph, I hate prison." said Darlene.

"Well duh, you're not the only one. I hate being in here as much as you do." said Cindy.

"If only that stupid Dana hadn't gotten in the way, Mike would be all mine. I hate that hedgehog so much."

"Don't get me started, I was so close to having Jake for myself. But no, that lame ass sister of his had to go and screw everything up. His virginity was suppose to be mine, but she ruined it for me, twice."

"And thanks to them, we're spending our lives locked in this crummy cell. I just wish they're was a way to get out of here."

"Oh we'll be getting out of here for sure. I guarantee that." Cindy assured her with a sneaky grin.

"Oh really, how is that gonna happen?" asked Darlene with skepticism.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough. And once we're out of here, Jake and Mike will finally by ours."

"Ooh, I like that."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**After an incredibly long hiatus, the fourth story in my Sonic the Cat trilogy is finally up. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**But the next one will be much more longer. I promise.**

**So as you know, Jake and the others are going off on their own, where they'll experience the various pros and cons of college. And of course, Cindy and Darlene are intending to continue with where they left off once they get out of prison.**

**This story is gonna be much longer than the last three, with plenty more chapters than before. If you get bothered by the content in later chapters, then you don't have to keep reading. If you choose to review, do not include any INSULTS directed at ME, or else you'll be blocked, I'm serious. This is my story and I'll write it how I see fit.**

**Until next time, later folks.**


End file.
